pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:A/Me Perma CoP Farmer
This build is used to farm anywhere that doesn't have touch skills or signets that cause damage. It makes use of the Assassin's Elite Skill Shadow Form and the Mesmer's skill Arcane Echo in order to keep up Shadow Form indefinitely to stay invulnerable. Attributes and Skills prof=assass/mesme shadow=12+1+3 inspiration=12 deadly=3ParadoxEchoFormOf FailureChannelingNightmare (Kurzick)of PainField/build prof=assass/mesme shadow=12+1+3 inspiration=12 deadly=3ParadoxEchoFormOf FailureChannelingNightmare (Luxon)of PainField/build Equipment *All Radiant Insignias *Superior Shadow Arts Rune *Four Runes of Attunement *A 20% enchant weapon (Totem Axe) *An Inspiration Magic Offhand (Do not use 'Half Skill Recharge of all spells' mods as they will mess up the timings on SF and AE) Usage *Use skills 1, 2, and 3 in the order they are above. *When shadow form recharge is at the lower LEFT hand corner, cast the echoed shadow form. *Shadow Form will fully recharge before Arcane Echo. *When Arcane Echo is fully recharged, use 1, 2, and 3 again. *Need to have 37 energy minimum when recasting the 1, 2, 3 chain. *Aggro as many monsters as you want in the place. You can aggro all of them if you want. *Use Spirit of Failure then Ether Nightmare followed by Cry of pain and Radiation Field. *Use the wall trick to keep melee mobs from attempting to kite. **This is done by pulling a mob along into and along a wall to bunch them up into a tight group. Once you have a good looking ball, tap left strafe or right strafe (Q or E by default) to take a small step off the wall. This will cause the rest of the mob to be bodyblocked by the three enemies still attacking you. Farming Spots *The FoW beach. *The Underworld: clear the chamber of everything, then clear everything on the way to the mountains (where the obsidian behemoths are), kill everything on the way to the smite crawlers, and then do the Unwanted Guests quest. (This is alot more difficult to do with the update that added Skeletons of Dhuum.) *Ice Imps in Mineral Springs for the occasional Icy Dragon Sword drop. *Anywhere in Prophecies, Factions, and Eye of the North that doesn't have hex removal,signets, touch skills, or weird enchant removal. *Feather farming outside of Lions Arch. (About 60-90 feathers a run and the runs take around 5-10 mins, depending on if they stay balled up) *ToPK (First room and all of the second room except wurms - run to the platform in the middle). *Spectral Vaettir in Jaga Moraine. Counters *Not maintaining Shadow Form *Not having enough energy to cast Deadly Paradox, Arcane Echo, and Shadow Form. *Touch skills. *Hex removal. *enchant removal. *signets *Untargeted AoE (Inferno, Crystal Wave, Chilling Victory etc.) Variants *Channeling or Cry of Pain can be replaced by Viper's Defense or Death's Charge in order to escape body blocks (and, in the case of Viper's Defense, provide additional degen). *When doing UW, bring a self heal (shadow refuge) over channeling. *Auspicious Incantation - Use on arcane echo for e-management. *Wandering Eye - Substitute for Spirit of Failure Notes *Timing Shadow Form takes practice. Just keep practicing, you'll get the hang of it. *Do not use a staff with this build, as its inherent 20% chance to halve the recharge of Shadow Form will mess up your timing. See Also *Here's 2 videoes of the first 2 levels in Tombs Tombs Level 1 & Tombs Level 2 * Here's a video (pre-nerf). http://youtube.com/watch?v=m091kivP5pk * A Video of feather farming outside Lions Arch in Hard Mode. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3EQfcall3s *farming tomb fast http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTLNCtF9_zw&feature=player_profilepage *Video farming Spectral Vaettir http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dR6-Ts9C7h0 A/Me Solo UW